Pookie
A '''pookie '''is a baby on Club Penguin. Pookies are often seen in the Pet Shop saying things like "pwease pick me!" and acting cute. Pookies wear the color yellow. They often say catchphrases, to get picked, or also known as adopted. Pookies need attention and, more importantly, care from Duh Duhs and Mumus. Some pookies are naughty, always wanting something. These are called Diva Pookies. Although, most pookies are nice. Pookies are usually found on servers with 5 bars, therefore the most popular pookie server is Blizzard. Most pookies wear items like the Bee Antennae and the Tiara. For more information on clothes they wear, see Pookie Clothes. Personalities Many pookies have different personalities. Most pookies are often Nice, though its still pretty easy to find some mean ones. Nice/Average Pookies These pookies are the most common. They are average pookies and are usually friendly. They often go with any mumu. Some of them are Newbie Pookies. Goth/Emo Pookies An unusual and rare type of pookie. They are often not in the pet shop nor do they get picked often. They are often interpreted as trolls when really they are just misunderstood. Diva Pookies Diva Pookies are basically pookies that are rude, very picky, and attention-seeking. For example, many Diva Pookies say, "Mo!" To non-members and mumus lacking rare items. They often insult other pookies. If your igloo does not meet their demand, they will insult your igloo and diss your life. They will then leave and seek out a new mom. Teen Pookies These kinds of pookies are sometimes referred to as Hyper Pookies. They often do not take many things seriously and usually say, "XD" and "lol." Most of them do not speak in Pookie language and typically do not say pookie catchphrases. Nookies Nookies are a type of pookie that are smart and geeky. They mostly do work around the igloo without being asked. And most of them do not speak Pookie Slang. But they may get bullied by a diva for being uncool Pookie Hating Not everyone loves pookies. Some penguins hate pookies, and most of them express their hate by abusing, being rude to them, annoying them, and/or participating in Pookie Protests. These penguins are known as Pookie Haters. Pookie Protests Pookie Protests is, as it's name states, a protest against pookies. They generally take place in the Pet Shop or the Town. Pookies usually report or ignore penguins who take part in the protesting, however some fight back. It is very unlikely for the penguins who were protesting to get banned, due to the fact it is not against the Club Penguin Rules. Why haters may hate pookies *They hate them for no reason *Their friends or someone they look up to hates pookies *A pookie or group of pookies teased/harassed/bullied them and want revenge *They enjoy trolling them and making them angry *They think they decrease the quality of Club Penguin. *They think that the pookies are disgusting *They think they are annoying. Trivia *Pookies often talk in a babyish language. They add a lot of W's into their words. For example, "hello" is "wewo/hewwo/wello" in pookie talk. Howeve,r most newborns do not talk *They often wear pre-school esque clothes. You can see a list of what Pookies wear here. *One way pookies get attention is by clinging to the first person they see, so they can get picked. *Sometimes (it depends on the personality), pookies ignore and report penguins that dont adopt them or those who are protesting against pookies. Many pookies will ignore or report "followers", or penguins that go to their Mumu or Duh Duh's igloo without being asked. *Some pookies will refuse to go with any mumu. They are dubbed as "divas" and are very picky as to what their mumus look like. They usually prefer mumus with rare pretty and rich clothing and a complete membership badge. *Some pookies might reveal to have "secrets" when they are adopted, such as being half-mermaid, or being some kind of monster. *Some pookies are bullies and are judgmental of what penguins who try adopting them look like. *Divas even abuse and lie about babysitters with normal pookie abuseCategory:Penguins Category:Pookies